Who is she?
by Starciya
Summary: Forced by her grandma to move towns, Star is looking at a new high school, new friends, and a new adventure waiting for her. What she doesn't realize is how much some one wants her! i fixed some of the grammer errors in the later chapters, please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, not even a little bit (wants to cry now)

Please read and review.

Chapter One

Star walked down the sidewalk to her new high school, Han' a. Sighing she wondered why her grandmother decided to move so suddenly. She wouldn't even wait until the school year was over. Star knew Gram had grown up in the house they had moved into but why now? She had heard the rumors and seen the T.V. reports about when the city had been covered by dark clouds, people missing, and parts of the city in ruins. So why would anybody in their right minds live here? Why did she have to live here? Bitterly Star wiped away the couple of tears that were in her eyes as she began to walk into the school grounds.

Sage waved at Rowen and Ryo as he walked into his classroom. Sitting down at his seat by the window, he looked out at the beautiful morning that taunted him from outside. Mr. Aku walked into the classroom, followed by a girl who had a very large purple aura surrounding her. She had dark green-eyes. "Class," Mr. Aku began, getting the class's attention, "We have a new student transferring from Kyoto. Her name is Starciya Agol." She made a small bow and gave a shy smile upon hearing her name. "Miss Agol, Why don't you sit in that empty seat by Sage Date?"

Sage hearing his name raised his hand to show where he was all the while not taking his eyes off the glowing girl. Star looked at him and almost tripped. His aura was bright green and was huge. She had never seen anybody with an aura that strong before, usually it was only just above the skin, not several inches! Shaking it off and looking down she continued to her designated spot. Trying to avoid looking at the green to the side of her, she focused on the teacher and the lesson. What Star didn't know is that Sage was thinking the same thing. He couldn't understand how she had such a powerful aura; he had only seen auras this powerful in people who possessed armor. Never in a normal person, maybe she was a new enemy. He was going to have to tell Ro and Ryo about this at lunch.

It seemed to both of them that the lunch bell would never ring. When it finally did Sage took off to the usual eating spot. Star was surprised at his behavior and wondered why he took off so fast. She calmly stood up, grabbed her lunch and her drawing tablet, and wandered outside to find a quiet place to eat. She soon camped out under a giant cherry tree, and started to sketch a kid reading a book across the yard. After a while she felt that she was being watched. Carefully looking around she soon found Sage and two other boys, with auras just as big as his but only dark blue and red, looking at her intently. Finding this very unnerving she quickly packed up the remains of her lunch and headed back to the classroom. She collapsed into her seat while trying to think of a way to avoid looking at Sage when he came in. Taking out a book, she pretended to be reading it intently.

"We will have to take your word about the aura thing, Sage, since we can't see them," Rowen quietly said, "But she does seem to be a little jumpy. I don't think she is an enemy because usually nothing scares them." He said after seeing the girl in question look up quickly at them, and then hurry and head back to the building.

"Try talking to her when you get back to the classroom and see if you find out anything." Ryo said while they were walking back to school.

Sage entered into the classroom, finding Starciya intently reading a book, or at least it seemed so. Approaching her desk he tried to get her attention but the teacher came in and started class before he could.

When the final bell rang, Sage stood up and turned to Starciya to have that chat but found she wasn't there. He looked at the door just soon enough to see her passing through it. Muttering to himself he tried to dart out the door after her but the halls were too crowded.

"She RAN AWAY!? She's more jumpy than I thought." Rowen proclaimed.

"You must have scared her pretty good for that to happen, must have been your face.' Ryo said jokingly.

"Ha Ha." Sage responded flatly as he lightly punched Ryo's shoulder.

Star was halfway home before she stopped running; slowing down she wondered why she was acting so scared of a couple of guys. I can handle them, she thought, although I am always to shy to make friends off the bat, that was always Meg's job. Star stopped and looked over the city, "But where are you, Meg?" Coming to the house she walked in and called, "Gram? I'm home from school. Where are you hiding?" while walking through to the kitchen.

"Right here," came a quiet voice from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Gram, why do you always have to scare me like that?"

"Because you need more training. You should have heard me coming." Came the annoyed reply, "Speaking of which grab your bag, I have some in store for you." Gram continued while turning around and heading towards the door.

Shaking her head in defeat, Star ran up to grab her bag and ran out to the waiting car. As she got in Star started to ask where they were going, only to be shushed and told she would find out. Annoyed at Gram's silence, she just stared angrily out the window. After about 15 minutes Star began becoming curious again to where they were going. When finally Gram stopped the car and pronounced that they were here. Star looked at the house with a large dojo on the side of it. Following Gram to the front door, Star wondered again what she was doing here. An older man opened the door, and exclaimed,

"Trina, right on time! Come in, Come in…" They were ushered into the living room when he said; "I'll get Satuski to help you, while I try to find my grandson.

"This is annoying," Sage complained as he walked up to his room, "Why does my grandfather insist that I spare someone today? I wanted to go see that movie." Turning to his four friends he apologized saying," Go to the movie without me, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kento grabbed his friends shoulder saying, "Wait, can I come to you match? I think it would fun to watch it." The other three were nodding the same desire. Sage with a grateful smile, nodded and entered his room so he could get ready.

A small black-haired girl entered the room and motioned for Star to follow her, saying to Gram, "My Grandfather will be here shortly to take you." Star then followed her down the hall. "My name is Satuski. So you will be fighting my brother?"

"I guess so, Gram hasn't told me much."

"You can change in here." Satuski motioned to a room "Come out when your done and I'll take you to the dojo."

"Do you know who you will be fighting?" Cye asked.

When Sage shrugged, Kento remarked, "You don't know?"

"No, I was just told to be there."

They then followed the blonde-haired boy from his room to the dojo. Just as they came into the dojo, Sage suddenly stopped, have the four behind him run into each other.

"Hey, Warn a guy…" trailed Ryo's voice when he saw why Sage had stopped. There with her back to them studding a rack of swords was his opponent, Starciya.

"Who is that?" Kento asked

"Remember that girl we told you about?" Ryo answered

"That's her!?!?" Kento exclaimed, "She's beautiful"

Rowen and Cye laughing at this walked into the dojo and sat down pulling a staring Kento with them. Sage and Ryo came in and walked towards where the two grandparents were standing.

At the sound of laughter Star turned around to see three boys beginning to sit down and two more walking towards Gram and her friend. She stood in amazement when she recognized Sage and the other two boys from school. There were two more with strong auras They just keep multiplying, Star thought, soon everybody will have strong auras. She looked over at her Grandmother and started walking towards her.

"Now, I'll explain dear grand-daughter." Gram started when she got close, "My friend and I have been rivals for a very long time, we always fought to see who would be the victor, but surprisingly enough we were always evenly matched and now the time has come to see who has been the better teacher."

Star resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan.

"Mr. Date," Gram said in a slightly mocking manner, "Since this is your Dojo you should have the honor to pick the order that the matched will go in." Seeing Star's eyebrows shoot up at the plural word Matches, she explained, "Yes, matches we will test you in hand to hand, staff, No-dachi, and Katana." This time Star did groan forgetting who she was with. Sage smiled at this and Star mentally kicked her self for being an idiot.

"Well, Mrs. Agol, The order will be hand to hand, Katana, Staff, and No-dachi. Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, not even a little bit (wants to cry now)

Please read and review.

Chapter Two

Star shoved on her mask and watched as Sage pulled his hair back and put on his mask. His eyes are scary when you see both of them, she thought but no time to think about that. At the signal, Star came flying at him with a punch. Sage quickly blocked and came back with a counter. Star almost sensing his counter, blocked it and threw back a counter of her own. This continued on for ten minutes. Both Sage and Star who were breathing deeply, momentarily stopped to catch their breathes when Sage's Grandfather interrupted.

"Very good, well done both of you. Now, go pick up your katanas."

Star stopping for a drink picked up her practice katana and headed back to the circle. Again they faced off each with a katana in their hands. If Star had been paying any attention to the other four boys she would have notice the one with black-hair and a red aura sit up and lean forward anxious for this fight. This time Sage rushed forward. Ten minutes later, Star hit Sage's hand perfectly knocking the katana out of his hand and sending it sailing into hers.

"Star is the winner of this round, my friend." Gram said mockingly

"Well, we will have to see about the next two then." Was the curt reply.

Star threw Sage back his katana as she turned to find a staff, she could use. Gram was smiling with her water bottle and a staff in her hands. Giving Star the water bottle, she took the katana and put it away. "See Star, I told you I had training for you. This boy seems to like his left side, try aiming there."

Star just nodded and switched the water bottle for the staff before entering the ring. As she walked she tested the balance of the staff, Good weapon, she thought, this should be fun.

Sage and Star faced off again before resuming this fight. This time the two new boys leaned forward interested, Star saw the movement this time but the one with the dark blue aura just sat there seemingly uninterested. Looking back at Sage and seeing he was ready she began to focus on the fight. Wood clanked as they tried to defeat the other. In a desperate attempt to avoid getting knocked down, Star did a back-flip landing on one hand while the other one whipped the bow around almost knocking Sage off his feet. As she regained her stance Sage came at her throwing both of them off balance and landing on the ground. Laughter reached her ears as she got up.

"I see that both of them need to work on the staff some more, let's just call it a tie." Gram said before breaking into laughter again. But Gram wasn't the only one laughing the boys were too!

Particularly the one with an orange aura surrounding him. "Sage, you should train more with me." He mocked. Muttering under her breath Star thrust the staff at Gram while sitting down to pick up the water bottle. After checking all the straps on her gear to make sure they were tight, Star stood up and went over to get the No-dachi from Gram. Star was ready to have this match over with. Sage had given her many new insights into her defense that she wanted to study and fix, also how did he do some of the stuff that he had done? All Star wanted to do was go home and think. But she was almost done, and then she could go and analyze the fight. Hefting the No-dachi getting the balance into her muscles she took stance waiting for the start of the match.

Sage was surprised that the match ended with both of them on their butts. He was a little embarrassed that he hadn't won a fight yet and that Kento was making fun of him. But he wouldn't lose this next match; it was his best weapon he thought with a smile. He gathered his sword and went out into the ring where Starciya was waiting.

Clash of swords went on for several minutes before Sage finally started to see a flaw in her technique. Smiling he began to use complicated patterns before he knocked her sword away from him and had his sword to her neck. He saw her frustration in her eyes as she threw the No-dachi to the ground, a symbol of defeat. He lowered his sword and they bowed to each other, ending the fight. Star went over and picked up the dropped sword and went to put it back as Gram could be heard saying, "Well, it looks like our grandchildren are as evenly matched as we were." Star sat down tired from the long match and began taking off all the pads and putting them in her pack. All she wanted to do was go home and analyze the match in peace and quiet. She looked over to the five boys where they were all gathered around Sage laughing and talking. She caught herself wishing that Meg were there to talk to. Shaking herself of the unwanted memory, she motioned to Gram that she would be out in the car and then walked out of the dojo.

Sage after the fight had been over-run by his friends. With excited comments about the fight. Next thing he knew Star was walking out the door. Beginning to go after her he heard Gram tell him it was useless. Upon questioning Gram told him that she gets this way after fighting. Where she draws into herself thinking about how she could improve and has a tendency to not pay attention to anyone for several hours. If he wanted to try and talk to her he should try tomorrow. Shrugging he went back to his friends.

Arriving early to school the next day, Sage wanted a chance to talk to Starciya about their fight last night. As the room filled up with students he patiently waited for her to arrive. But she didn't. Mr. Aku had just started class when Starciya came flying in through the door.

"Miss Agol, You're late!" said Mr. Aku sharply.

"I'm sorry," came a breathless reply with a small bow.

"I'm going to let you off today, but don't let it happen again." Star nodded silently," You may take your seat." Star hurried to her seat keeping her head down avoiding her classmates' gazes.

At lunch, Sage turned to her and they talked shortly about the match but Star wasn't being very talkative. Finally, he gave up and went to join the others for lunch. Star sighed when Sage finally left, she was hungry, she had missed breakfast this morning. She walked out to the cherry tree and pulled out her sketchbook this time drawing a girl off to her right. She was almost done with the picture when she noticed the girl was walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded when she got close enough.

"Drawing." Was the only rely she could think to give as she showed the girl her drawing.

"That's amazing!" The girl exclaimed, "I look so cute!" look at Star she said, "Your that new girl in my class, the lucky one who gets to sit by Sage."

Star groaned and relied, "I'll switch you if you want."

The girl burst into laughter and said, "No, Sage is cute but he really doesn't know how to talk to people sometimes. By the way my name is Kaede."

"Starciya, but call me Star."

Star and Kaede spent the rest of lunch together and walked for a short while home. When Star got home she quickly started doing her homework, fortunately she didn't have that much. She wanted to get in some training tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, not even a little bit (wants to cry now)

Please read and review.

Chapter Three

The next day, "Star, on your way home from school today will you please pick up these items." Gram asked Star while handing her a list.

"Okay, I can do that." Star replied while heading towards the door. School was normal and un-eventful. During lunch Kaede asked if she was doing anything after school, and when hearing Star's answer, she offered to help her. Star smiled gratefully at the offer and said yes.

After school they headed off into the city to do the errands. As they walked they laughed and talked, Star was thankful that Kaede came along or she would have gotten lost for sure. There heading to the last place when from across the street she heard a woman scream, "Haku! NO!" Alarmed Star looked over at the screaming to see a small boy on a skateboard trip on the curb and fall into the road. Not even thinking Star dropped her packages and dashed into the street. Diving for the boy, she grabbed him and somersaulted to the sidewalk, just as they got there she heard the crack of the skateboard breaking under the tires of a vehicle.

"Haku!" came the frantic cries of his mother as they grabbed him from Star. "Never do that again."

Getting up she felt as if her right arm was on fire; looking down at it she saw that she had scraped it up badly. Hiding it from the view of the parents she said," Are you all right little one?" ruffling his hair with her good arm. The little kid nodded, she smiled and said, "Good, if you excuse me now." With a bow, she turned and ran back across the street to the anxious Kaede who hadn't moved since the incident began.

"Kaede, Are you all right?" Star asked while shaking the girl.

"You …. You… just ran across… the boy is….. is he alright?"

"Yes, he is. Let's hurry and get the last thing on the list." Star prompted as she picked up the fallen bags.

"Oh, yes" Kaede said finally looking over at Star. "Your Arm!"

"Yes, I know, let's get this done so I can get Gram to take care of it." Star replied as she walked off.

The next day, before school Star and Kaede were talking by Kaede's desk when Sage came up and asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Star just shrugged and said, "Oh, I fell and skinned it up."

Kaede interrupted, " You did no such thing," Turning to Sage, eyes bright, "You should have seen it, Star rushing across the street to save that little kid." Upon hearing Star's scoff, Kaede turned," Don't scoff at me, it is true I saw it myself…"

Star decided that now was a good time to leave, went to her own seat. To her dismay she way the whole class gathered around Kaede, listening to her tale. Star just groaned and put her head down on the desk, wishing for all the attention to go away. She should have remembered to tell Kaede not to tell anybody. She heard some laughter coming from right next to her; she looked up to see Sage laughing at her. Getting a little angry she asked, "What's so funny?"

"You're response to this. You don't like much attention do you?"

Star just scowled at him.

"Why? What you did was pretty cool."

"I just did what anybody else would have done."

"Kaede just stood there and watched you do it. Not everybody is brave enough to jump into traffic."

Star just scoffed at that.

What Sage was going to say to that was interrupted by the teacher starting class. Star smiled and thought that the teacher had great timing.

A week later…

Star was sitting at her desk, almost a little too early. She had thought to arrive at school early so she could study for the test today. But all she found herself doing was looking out the window amazed that she had already been here for almost two weeks. Time had flown by really fast. She was looking forward to the day off tomorrow. Gram was talking about going up to the Pinnacles. She had never seen them before. She wished Meg could be there. Saddened by that thought she took out her sketchbook and turned to a certain page. Where could she be? Star was so lost in thought that she didn't see Sage in front of her. He looked down at the drawing and back up at Star.

"Are you so sad because you're looking at a picture of yourself?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Star jumped, "You scared me! What did you ask?" looking at him with contempt, she had gotten use to seeing him glowing green that it didn't bug her anymore.

"Why are you looking at a picture of yourself?"

"Picture of myself?…" Star repeated confused, then her face cleared up, "Oh, this isn't me, it is my twin sister Meg. She ran away two years ago. I was just wondering where she was, that's all."

"Twin sister? Huh." Sage said motioning for permission to look at the picture, "you do look a lot alike but I see some small differences now." He started to leaf through and look at the other pictures. Commenting on how she was a really good artist. He stopped at one of Ryo playing soccer and held it up questionably to Star followed by one with Rowen reading a book. Star just scowled at him and grabbed the book away explaining that Kaede wanted them for her _How To Stalk a Hot Guy Fan_ Club book. Sage just looked at her nodding a disbelieving nod. "It's true! Here's Kaede now. She'll explain. KAEDE! Come here." As Kaede walked over to them Star kept talking, "I was just explaining about you little club.

Kaede, taking her cue, laughed a little then pulled herself up straight and said in a confident voice. "Yes, those pictures are going to go into my, How To Stalk a Hot Guy book. So girls like me can maybe have a chance to date the hot guys at this school."

Sage stood there stunned at this while Star smacked her forehead and shook her head. Seeing Star's reaction he started to laugh, "How did you get her involved with your little club?" he asked Kaede.

"She is my best friend and she is such a good drawer," said Kaede acting innocent.

"And she wouldn't leave me alone about the child-saving incident until I agreed." Star added mournfully.

Kaede started to disagree with that while Sage just thought it best to walk away, and he wanted to tell Rowen about this club just so he could see the shocked expression on the genius's face.

At lunch while they were talking, Star noticed that Kaede had all of the sudden turned white and was staring at something behind her. The blue-haired friend of Sage was coming toward them. What was his real name? Usually Kaede just called him hot genius. Rowen? I think it is Rowen, She thought to herself as she turned back around. But it was hard to ignore Kaede staring at him,so she turned around and greeted him.

"What is this about Sage telling me there is a stalking club and I'm in it?" He said rather angrily.

All Star could do was look at him surprised and point to Kaede. He looked at her and back at Star and raised an eyebrow. Star looked over at Kaede, upon seeing that she was frozen stiff, hit her on the arm. Kaede woke up started to say, "Yes, and is it not a wonderful idea for a club…"

Star hit her forehead with unbelief and thought, Sage! Curse you Pond Scum. She was going to get Sage so bad for telling Rowen she had a part in this. She was jerked out of her angry thoughts by Kaede talking her sketchbook and begins leafing through it.

"No, Kaede," Star said as she tried to get the book from her.

"You will see that this drawing is very well done and you should be proud to have it in my book."

Rowen looked amused at Star after looking at the drawing, "How did you get dragged into this?"

"Blackmail" came the sullen answer

Rowen sat down even more amused and started looking thought the rest of the book stopping to rest on Meg's picture. After a few seconds he asked, "Do you have a twin sister or something?"

"Yeah, I do, her name is Meg."

"Thought that this wasn't you." He stood back up tossing the notebook at Star and said to Kaede "Don't give her too much trouble, all right" and walked away.

Kaede practically feinted on Star before remarking, "He's nice and all but he has his nose in his books way too much for my taste."

Star just laughed at her.

On the way home, Star was smiling. She loved having Kaede as a friend even Sage was beginning to grow on her, but what about his friend Rowen, he seemed like a very nice guy. She was about halfway home, right by a park when she decided that she would stop and draw for a while under a tree. She had gotten about halfway across the lawn when a large suit of armor holding a large scythe on a chain appeared in front of her. Frightened, Star started to back up when it started talking to her. "You don't think your getting away child, do you?"

"What do you want?" demanded Star.

"Give me the White orb."

"What white orb?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you have it." When he said this, Star started to get really afraid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha Ha Ha, if you won't give it to me willingly. I am going to have to take it by force." As it said this it began to rush towards her. Star's training kicked in as she dodged the attack and came back with one of her own. Her kick made direct contact with the armor and when it didn't show a scratch at all, She really began to fear for her life.

When Rowen got back to the table his two friends were laughing so hard that all he could do was to start laughing a little bit as well. When they stopped laughing, he started complaining to Sage. "Starciya was so embarrassed and Kaede just… she just was so proud of it I couldn't believe it. Sage, don't you have any mercy on her?"

Sage just shook his head, "She can handle herself."

After school, Cye and Kento met them at Han'a to go over to the park by Rowen's apartment to play some basketball. They were almost to the court when they heard a scream echo through the trees. The five looked at each other in confusion before running off towards the scream.

When they came to a clearing just through the trees, they just stood stunned for a moment. There was a very badly beaten up Starciya, trying to fight one of the dynasty's chiefs. She looked as if her will was the only thing keeping her standing. The chief came at her again with his chain, she jumped to the side avoiding its first attack but not the second, getting the chain wrapped around her. Lifting up the beaten Star, the chief asked, "This is the last time, I ask you, Where is the Orb? Give it to ME!" Looking up into its face, all she did was spit into it. "You'll pay for that filth!' He said raising his scythe.

"Not so fast!" came a shout from behind, as Star saw Sage fly forward and kick the scythe and chain out of the armors hands. Star fell to a pile on the ground, not having enough energy to try and get free of the chains; she just watched Sage and his four friends fight this supernatural being. They weren't doing too badly, Star thought as her vision began to blur. She thought she saw the kid with the light blue aura pick up the fallen scythe and throw it at the armor. When it struck him the armor disappeared into dust. With black creeping into her vision she finally relaxed and closed her eyes.

After destroying the dynasty thug the five went over to where Starciya was laying. Seeing she was still alive, they untangled her from the chains, and tried to get a feel for her injuries.

"We should get her into a bed and bandaged up."

"My apartment is the closest."

"Let's go before we attract too much attention."

Kento, carefully picked up Star while Cye picked up her bag and headed over to Rowen's apartment.

"Sage, how much of this do you think you can heal?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, hopefully a good portion of it."

In the shadow of a tree watching them a man asked, "So, what do we do now, Mistress?"

Coming from behind him a tall dark haired lady wearing a silver mask said, "We must wait. She obviously doesn't have the orb yet. As I told you the incident with the small child was not the one we were waiting for. For now we must just watch and wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, not even a little bit (wants to cry now)

Please read and review.

Chapter Four

Star woke up to her head pounding; slowly she opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. Surprised she quickly sat up, only to regret it. Not just her head hurt but also her whole body ached. Groaning to herself she began to ease herself down.

Hearing the movement in the other room, five boys came bursting into the room. Slowly sitting back up, she made the comment. "Now I wish that happened every time I called."

"How are you feeling?" Sage asked.

"Fine, lovely, and dandy, considering I feel like I have been run over by a truck." This comment caused a few chuckles. Star stopped and looked at the boys, "So it happened? It wasn't a bad dream." When she saw their nods she muttered, "Cursed Pond Scum."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked the boy with the reddish-brown hair.

"As soon as you tell me your name."

"Sorry about that, Cye Mouri, and this is Kento, I believe you know the rest don't you?" Star nodded.

"Now, will you tell us what happened?" Kento demanded.

"KENTO!" Ryo snapped, " Be patient."

"It is alright," Star interrupted, "I was walking home from school and I decided to stop at the park and draw a little bit, I only got a little way across the park, when all of the sudden this big cursed armor thing appeared out of nowhere and demanded that I give him a white orb…"

"A white orb? What did he mean by that?" Rowen interrupted.

"I don't know, I have never heard or seen of a white orb, and that is what I told him and then he said he would take it by force. I tried to fight him, but we all saw how well that turned out… By the way how did you guys dust the creep, I couldn't lay a scratch on him."

The five looked around nervously until Cye explained, "We cut the guy with his own scythe."

Impressed Star nodded and then prompted the questions, "How did I get here? And where exactly is here?"

"Oh, yeah, your at Rowen's Apt. We brought you here after you collapsed, so we could fix you up." Kento said matter-a-factly.

Star's face dropped as she realized, "What time is it? Gram is probably wondering where I am, I have to go." she exclaimed while trying to get out of the bed. Cye grabbed her shoulder and she suddenly felt calmer. Shoving that thought into the back of her head she just glared at Cye who said, "Sage has already talked to your Grandmother."

"What did you say that she actually believed?" She interrupted while turning to Sage, "Yes, Ma'am, you heard me correctly. She was attacked by a large mystical armor. Yes, she is all right. We stopped the thing and brought her to Rowen's Apt… No, Ma'am we don't have any adult supervision." Star carried on in a calm mocking voice pretending she's on the phone, "Like she would believe that!"

Sage looked at Star's frantic angry eyes before he replied, " Of course not, I told her that you came down to the dojo to have a few matches and asked if you could stay the night."

"And she believed that?!"

"Surprisingly Yes."

Star just shook head in disbelief. "Well, I guess if that is all solved, then how about something to eat before we get this slumber party going?" When the response to that was five blank stares looking at her, she just shrugged and non-chalantley said, " What! I'm hungry, it's what 8:00 and I haven't had anything to eat since lunch."

Kento broke the silence, "Finally someone who understands what's important!" That laugh broke the others from their surprise and they laughed as Rowen and Cye left the room talking about what there was to eat. Sage pointed to a folded bundle on clothes on a chair and said she could use those if she wanted to change out of the clothes she was wearing.

Star looked down at her clothes and realized they were in bad shape, so she nodded to Sage as he left the room closing the door behind him.

She slowly got up, groaning as her muscles protested the movement.

Trying to get dressed quickly in the oversized t-shirt and sweatpants was more difficult than she thought it would be. Kento was knocking on the door, when she finally was ready.

"Come in" She said.

Kento poked his head in, "Your ready? Come on, Let me help you, the food is almost done and it smells great. But of course Cye is making it, so it is always great." He went on as he came up to Star and draped her arm over his shoulder and put a steady arm around her waist. Then proceeded to help her into the next room and down onto the couch. She was just sitting down when Cye and Rowen came in with the dinner.

"Yeah! Foods done!" Kento yelled childly.

"You're amazing," Ryo said shaking his head.

They all began to eat, Kento making everybody laugh as he fought Rowen for the last roll.

After they had finished eating, Star started asking questions about the mystical armor and little orbs.

They tried to answer them as best they could without mentioning the Ronin Warriors, when she did. "What about the Ronin Warriors? They call their armor to them using little orbs."

"How do you know that?" Ryo blurted out.

"Gram knows many old legends inside and out. She used to tell me stories about the Ronin Warriors when I couldn't sleep at night. I always wanted to be a Ronin Warrior. She once told me that she even knew the names of the families that were entrusted with the orbs but she wouldn't tell me for fear that I would run off and try to find one of them." Star was smiling at this obscure memory. Cye seeing an opportunity to change the subject started telling about some of the stories he was told as a young boy.

They stayed awake far into the night telling stories and memories. They finally stopped when Star fell asleep on the couch. Kento put her back into Rowen's bed and they started talking about what had happened earlier that day. They went to sleep only with more questions than answers.

Everybody slept in the following morning. Star finally came home around one o'clock. Gram was mediating in the back when Star found her. Gram was surprised about how Star looked, bruises everywhere and in some baggy clothes. "What happened.."

"I'll explain, but it is a long story so you might want to get comfortable."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, not even a little bit (wants to cry now)

Please read and review.

Chapter Five

The next day Star arrived early to school so she could talk to Sage about some of the things Gram told her. She was actually surprised how well her Grandmother took not only the story, but also the fact that she had spent the night over with five guys. Sage didn't come in until just before the bell, Star sent him a quizzical look but he just shrugged. At lunch he explained, "I was waiting for Rowen to come to school but he didn't show up."

"Do you think something happened to him?" She asked concerned, while they walked out the door leading outside. Fortunately Kaede wasn't here today for two reasons, Star thought to herself, One so she doesn't freak out about all my bruises, (I still haven't come up with a good excuse for them) and two, so they were free to discuss anything about the attack.

Sage just laughed, "No, he most likely slept in again. He probably spent all day and night researching little white orbs and forgot to set his alarm clock."

Sure enough as they approached where they sat for lunch, there was a half-asleep Rowen, trying to open his lunch bag.

"What did you find Rowen? Sage asked while sitting down.

"Wha…?"

"Where you up late researching last night?" Sage prompted.

"Yes," His face screwed up into disgust, "and I found a bunch of nothing, nothing in any of the old myths that I have. Just a whole bunch of halaba blue of nothing…" Rowen would have gone on this train of thought for a little longer except Ryo cut him off.

"Alright then, thank you for that Rowen. What time did you go to sleep last night anyway?"

"Sometime after three."

"What time did you get to school?" Sage pushed

"I was only an hour late."

"Did you get in trouble?" Rowen only shrugged.

"Hopefully you didn't get in any more trouble," Ryo went on. Rowen just shrugged again.

Star sensing that the subject needed to be changed asked, "Did any of you find anything about the orb because I think I might have. My Gram said it might be attached to the Ronin Warrior legend. It had something to do when they were last seen several centuries ago. But she seemed to know something and wouldn't tell me. Anyway it doesn't make sense to me, they don't have a white orb, only Red, Orange, Light blue, dark blue and um… green. So I don't know where the white comes from."

"Well, maybe there is a sixth armor that no one has heard about," Sage remarked quietly, "but I don't see how." They theorized on this strain until the bell rang for the start of class.

The next day at lunch, after getting Kaede to calm down about the fading bruises on her skin, Star explained to Kaede that they had been invited by Sage to go eat lunch with him and she could come if she wanted. Kaede immediately said yes and they started waling over to the table that they three boys usually ate lunch at. Where they got there Ryo was yelling at Rowen for something, while Sage was shaking his head.

"You were late again! You know that they will kick you out of school for being late one more time! Why were you late today?" Ryo yelled.

"I didn't mean to stay up so late, just the book was so interesting I couldn't put it down." Rowen stumbled as he spoke really fast trying to calm Ryo down.

Ryo seeing Star and Kaede walk up, didn't yell like he wanted to, but instead spoke in a quiet intense voice, "How are we going to make sure you are not late again? We can't have you kicked out of school just because you can't wake up in the mornings."

Star trying to save Rowen from anymore of Ryo's wrath spoke up now, "I pass by Rowen's apt. on my way to school. I can drop by and make sure he is awake and he can walk with me to school."

Sage smiled at this idea and commented that it was a very good idea.

Rowen looked very grateful and thanked Star. He also told her that Kento had asked if she wanted to play basketball with them after school so they would have even numbers. Star responded that it sounded like fun.

After school Kento and Cye meet them outside of the school building, where they started the trek to the basketball court in the park. Kento was teasing Rowen about how he was going to finally beat in basketball, while Rowen was trying to ignore him. They finally got to the court where Ryo who currently has the basketball ran to make a lay-up.

"_Swish._" Cye said while he picked up the ball and threw it to Star, Star took the shot and banked it. Both Kaede and Kento shouted, "All right, Star!"

"She is going to be on my team, so let's get this game started," Kento added while he put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the three-point line.

"Very well," Ryo retorted, " I get Rowen."

"Sage"

"Cye"

With the two teams the game commenced. Kaede who had told Star that she was coming to be a cheerleader for her, by the end of the game was cheering for everybody, it just depended on who had the ball at the time.

The next morning Star woke all excited because she was going to join the five boys in their sparing fights. It had been a while since she had the opportunity to fight and train like this. She jumped out of bed and ready as fast as possible. She was going to meet Rowen in front of his apt in half an hour.

She appeared in front of the apartment building where Rowen was supposed to be waiting. Star who was not in a mood to wait, ran up the stairs to his apt. and started pounding on the door. "Rowen, come on wake up! It's time to go to the dojo and find out if you can really fight like everybody says you can."

Star heard the thudding of feet coming to the door. When it opened she was looking at a very tired Rowen who just crossly said, "What!"

Star just smiled at his sleepy face and said it is time to go to Sage's and see if you actually have any fight in you.

Rowen just looked at her and said, "I'll go but only if I get to beat you up first to pay you back for waking me." Star just smiled and nodded. He closed the door in her face and she assumed that he was going to get ready. Sure enough after 10 minutes he finally sulked out of the door still looking as if he was sleepwalking. Star chatted very politely with him on the way to Sage's house trying to get him to wake up. It didn't work very well.

When they arrived at the dojo, Sage and Ryo were already warming up. When they saw the two walk in they started to laugh.

"Ro, you really need to learn how to get to sleep earlier."

"Star, you are a wonder in you can convince that walking zombie out of bed to be here."

Star simply shrugged and said, "The only reason that he is here is so he doesn't lose any pride by shirking the first match with me." This answer only caused the laughter to come out even more, Star just shrugged with a grin on her face.

"Where are Cye and Kento?" Rowen muttered.

"Getting changed, why don't you two do the same, so we can get started." Sage replied.

Star was surprised by Rowen in the first match, she had never seen him fight before. She would have never guessed that he was as fast as he was, and he was even still half asleep when they started. He must have been really angry with me this morning, and is taking that curse to beat me seriously, she thought as she just barely dodged another one of his punches. Rowen ended true to his word when he finished the match by knocking Star off her feet with a series of complicated fast moves. Although later, he admitted that he was beginning to doubt himself at the end of the fight.

At the end of the fight, Star asked him dumbfounded, "How in the world are you so fast, you don't look like it or even act like it half the time?"

Rowen just shrugged and walked away, knowing that it would infuriate her. She just stamped off to watch the fight that Kento and Sage were just starting with staffs.

The day flew by. Cye and Kento were also good fighters. She fought them all in hand to hand and with their respective weapons. Rowen she learned trained with a Katana with Ryo but he was best at archery. When he learned she didn't really know how to shoot he tried to convince her to learn but not feeling like trying to take on another weapon refused.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For the lack of anything orginal, I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

Chapter Six

The next week went by very fast. Star was having fun with all of her friends and they were planning a camping trip up out by Ryo's house for the weekend. When school finally left out on Friday, They ran out of the building over to Cye's apartment, where they had stashed all of their stuff the previous day.

"I love the outdoors." Ryo said almost to himself as he led his friends to a great camp spot that he had just found recently.

Star climbed over the ridge to look at the view. "This place looks familiar somehow." She muttered. It might be that place in my dreams. Thinking about the disturbing dreams she had been having, she shook her head. The dreams just didn't make sense, there was some girl with long black hair kept talking to her about destiny and armor. It took seeing Kento run straight for the lake and jump n clothes and all, to knock her back to her senses. She just had time to shrug off her pack as she was pulled into the water fight by Cye. When a truce was finally made everybody was soaked to the bone and ready for dinner.

Everybody was so tired from the hike and the water fight that they headed to bed after dinner. Star found herself waking up in the middle of the night and looking around. Everybody is still asleep, what woke me up? she wonders as she tries to go back to sleep. But she just can't get comfortable; as she lays there she begins to hear a clanging sound. Curious, she gets up and begins to follow it into the woods. The sound starts to get louder after ten minutes of walking. Star enters a small glen where she sees a dark-haired woman with a staff that had many rings on the top of it. That must be what was making the sound, Star thinks to herself. But before Star could ask her anything the woman just disappears leaving the glen dark all except for a small glittering orb in the middle of it.

Curious as ever, Star goes over and picks it up. She sees a symbol in it. But she can't quite make it out, it is a mix of Kanji, She sees Kindness and something else in it. "Kindness" Star whispers. At those words she sees an armor appear before her eyes. Surprised she steps back and the armor faded away and the orb melts into her hand.

Star gasps in surprise as she quickly sits up in her sleeping bag. She looks at her hand where the orb had disappeared. She could see no marks it must have been a dream as she looked around at all the sleeping forms around or else how would I have gotten back to bed. Things just don't disappear into people like that. It must have been one of those weird dreams I keep having, She thinks as she falls back to sleep.

Star was awoken before sunrise by Rowen shaking her.

"Wha…?"

"He He," he laughs as he pounces out of striking range, "That is just pay back for all those early mornings this past week. And if you don't get up I will start tickling."

"Rowen, you realize that without all those rude awakenings that you would have been expelled from the school."

Rowen just shrugged and said, "Still it was fun." and walked away.

Star looks over at Ryo who was sitting by the fire, and asks, "Why are we up before the sun?"

"Because we are going on a hike, come on sleepy head. Cye is almost done with breakfast."

Groaning she crawled out of bed, forgetting all that happened during the night, passing it off as a strange dream.

Ryo lead them all over the place even if there was not a trail, until Kaede was taking a piggy back ride from Kento.

Breathing deeply Star looks over at Kento, "Doesn't your strength ever die out?"

"No, not really,…. I guess only when I am hungry."

Star laughed as they came to a high mountain glen where they could finally stop for lunch. But Star was in for a surprise, as they came into the glen, she thought she saw a very large white tiger come bounding towards them. She rubbed her eyes but the tiger was still there with Ryo running towards it. "What the…" Star asked.

Sage turned to her with a half grin, "I guess we forgot to tell you about White Blaze.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it was a very small thing to forget." Star replied sarcastically.

"It is, White Blaze is sort-of a pet of Ryo's"

"Sort-of a Pet, How in the world can a tiger be sort-of a pet?"

"White Blaze is really smart, he just kind-of follows Ryo around, I really don't know how to say it." Sage said looking rather sheepish.

"Star! Come say hi to White Blaze!" Ryo called.

Star walked towards them surprised that Kaede was already hugging the tiger and not hiding as Star thought she would be. That gave Star some courage even if it was just pride talking. So she walked up and started to pet him. He turned and looked at her. In his brown eyes she saw wisdom and a great depth of something else in there. She wondered how Ryo had found him.

That night they sat around the camp fire telling stories, real and made-up. Kaede gave up on them ever going to bed and retired. When there was a lull in the conversation Rowen looked at Star and asked, " You have told me you have a twin sister, Meg, where is she right now?"

Star's smiling face turned sad as she thought about the question.

"You don't have to tell…" Rowen began hastily.

"No, No, I can tell you," Star interrupted, "I was just wondering where the story was most proper to start. Probably at the beginning. Yes, best to start there," This last part was quiet as almost said to herself.

"Some of you have seen Meg's picture, She is my identical twin. Although Meg is older than me by about five minutes. She was named after my mum. We were a happy family My mum, dad, Meg and me. When I was about three, I think, my mum was in a fatal car accident. This devastated my father. This is when Gram came to live with us. My father sunk deeper and deeper into depression. When I was about six he became an alcoholic, and from there he became abusive. Gram brought the cops in but they were slow to answer the call. It took about four years to finally get a restraining order. By that time Gram, my sister and I had taken many beatings. Gram taught us how to fight, and she tried fighting him herself but da was also a good fighter." Star sighed when she said this, "Anyway the restraining order was placed but he still came about. Two years ago he came and tried to go after Meg, I intercepted him and received it instead of her, telling her to run. Which she did and I have never seen her since." A small silence began, "But after that my father was put in jail. Gram told me last week that he was going to be released soon but hopefully he won't know where to find us." Star finally looked at their faces and saw the looks of pity and rage that she felt herself.

Rowen was the first to speak, "So before when you couldn't sleep and Gram told you those Ronin Warrior stories, is that why you wanted to be one of them."

Star looked at him surprised, "You have a very good memory to remember that, yes, that was one of the reasons."

Kento broke in clapping Rowen hard on the back, "That's my buddy Rowen, Memory like an elephant."

"You can't borrow anything from him either." Cye dryly remarked.

Author's notes- Weird spot to end but i was getting hungry, i'll put up more later


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Ronin Warriors, I just wish I did.

Thanks for reading this far, I have actually been working on this story for years, I just finally got the courage to share it. Please read further and review.

Chapter Seven

On Thursday, Star was running home from school to drop off her bag and quickly change for a concert that night. She was going to meet the guys and Kaede by the park so they could go together.

She throws the door open and throws her bag down on the floor, and was just about to yell to Gram that she was home when she heard someone falling in the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen and froze in her tracks. There standing in front of her was her father holding a baseball bat with her Gram on the floor. He started to yell at Gram how she couldn't keep them from him as he lifted the bat to make a swing at Gram. Star ran to her and pushed her out of the way only to receive the blow on her shoulder. Star grabbed Gram and pushed toward the door telling her to get help. Turning back to see the bat coming around for another round Star ducked and rolled away from the man she once called her father.

"Why are you here?" She hissed at him, while balancing out on her feet.

"I am here to see my daughters, but I was told I couldn't. NO ONE TELLS ME IF I CAN SEE MY FAMILY OR NOT!" he yelled while swinging the bat around.

I have to figure out how to disarm him Star thought as she dodged one swing. She wasn't as lucky on the next one as it caught her squarely in the back. Collapsing to the ground, Star rolled away and swept at his feet knocking him down while trying to get her air back. Looking around to make sure Gram was gone, Star got up to try and escape herself.

But her father was too quick recovering, He came lumbering at her, with a punch. Blocking it, she threw one back hitting him squarely in the eye, but he didn't budge. He came at her again this time connecting with his target. Unfocused she fell, not giving her time to respond he started kicking her in the stomach.

For some reason Star found herself thinking about that odd orb she found. Almost out of instinct she called it and found herself covered in a type of armor. As soon as this all happened she was picked up and thrown into the glass patio door leading to the back yard. When she hit the ground she just barely noticed the armor on her before she lost consciousness, the armor fading away at the same time.

The cops ran through the open door into the house. Here they found the perp with a baseball bat in position to hit a young teenage girl lying unconscious with glass laying all around her.

"Freeze!" yelled one cop, "put the bat down." He said while he pointed his gun at the man. The bat clattered on the ground, once the bat was given up, the chief gave the signal for the medics to get to the girl. When the man saw they were heading for the girl he began to threatingly approach the medics. The chief motioned for the cops to subdue him. It took five cops to get him handcuffed and headed out the door. The medics rushed to the side of the beaten girl.

The five boys and Kaede were all waiting at the park waiting for Star to come back so they could go to the concert.

"She's late!" Kento murmured.

"We can't go on without her, she would kill us, You know she could." Cye replied laughing.

Sage who was standing in the back shivered. He was getting a very bad feeling, "Something is wrong." He said.

Ryo looked at him, "What? Something with Star?"

"I don't know, I feel something is wrong."

"Well, let's go to Star's house and check. If nothing is wrong then at least we can leave from her house."

As they approached Star's house they could see and hear and flashing lights and sirens. They all broke out into a run. When they got there they saw Gram sitting in the back of an ambulance being treated. Running up to her Cye asked, "What's the matter? Is Star all right?"

Gram said nothing but looked over to the door where medics were coming out bearing a gurney. Kento gasped as they looked at the moving stretcher being loaded into another ambulance.

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

Tears fell down Grams face as she pointed to a man in a police car and said, "Him." At this time, the medic told the boys that they now needed to take Mrs. Agol to the hospital. Rowen asked if they could come, when the permission was given they piled into the ambulance.

"_What do we do now, Mistress?" asked a dark man in the shadows, "I told you we should have taken her as soon as she received the orb."_

"_Fool," came the cool reply, "There are other steps to the plan that are beyond her getting the orb. While this did bring the armor to her attention, it will set us back."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own ronin warriors, not even a little bit.

Please read and review.

Chapter Eight

When Star came to, she saw the clean white ceiling that could only mean that she was in the hospital. Looking around her she saw Kento, Rowen, and Ryo standing in the corner talking. Cye was sitting next to Gram and Sage was sitting next to her, pulling a hand away from her. She gave him a confused look when he just shrugged. "How long have I been out?" She asked him surprising everybody else who wasn't paying attention.

"About two hours" Cye answered.

"How long did they say I was supposed to be out?" Star asked smiling a wide grin.

"Till morning."

"Well, I guess they are going to be real surprised when they come check up on me."

That got everybody laughing.

"So how many bones did I break this time?"

"It wasn't too bad; they say you have a couple broken ribs, a fracture in your left arm, and a whole lot of bruises. I think there might be some more but I wasn't listening to carefully" Kento chimed in.

Rowen added, "They were rather confused though, apparently you were thrown through the glass door at the back of your kitchen but you don't have the injuries to support that. Do you know anything about what happened?"

Star looked around at them wondering what to tell them about the weird armor and disappearing and reappearing orb she saw. Deciding to tell them she started, "Yeah, I might know but you might not believe me…" But before she could go any further she was interrupted by a surprised nurse who started to kick everybody out saying visiting hours were over.

"Guess I will tell you later," Star apologized as they left the room.

"Tomorrow."

The next day Rowen slipped into the room with Kento following after, each had a sly smile on their face.

"Come on, Starc, we're breaken' you out of this joint."

"What??"

"We got permission to take you out to the gardens for a walk, well actually a walk for us, a free ride for you." Rowen remarked as Kento pulled up a wheelchair to her bed. Star pushed her self up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Kento and Rowen steadied her as she stood up and moved slowly to the wheelchair trying not to jar her ribs. Kento unfortunately was the one "driving" and by time they reached the other three she had almost been dumped three times, had been run into several people and things countless times, but she was smiling. There was a small table where they were waiting with a couple of pizza's.

"Pizza!" Star exclaimed, "Real food, I have only been in the hospital for a day and I am ready to run away."

"How are you doing?" Sage asked.

"Good," was the reply, "The doctors say I am doing very well and should be released either tomorrow or the next day. Every time, I see them they say how lucky I was. I swear if I have to hear that one more time, I'll give them something else to say." She said threateningly.

"Speaking of which," Ryo started, "You were going to tell us something yesterday before we were booted."

"Yeah, but I am not quite sure how to tell you, it is really strange."

"Try us."

"Okay, you remember when we first met formally, after that weird armor attacked me? And we were wondering what in the world it meant when it said white orb." She paused waiting for their nods. "Well, I figured out what it meant." Star paused looking down at her hands.

When an answer didn't come immediately Ryo promoted her, "And…"

Looking up surprised she held out her hand, in the palm was a white orb.

"Where did you get that??" Sage asked.

"You know how we were camping last weekend? In the middle of the night I woke up for some reason, I couldn't go back to sleep, and that was when I heard a type of clanging on a staff, I don't know why but I followed it to a glen where I saw a dark haired girl with a staff, but then she disappeared leaving this. I picked up and recognized half of the symbol and I said it. After I said it an armor or a vision of an armor appeared before me and then disappeared. The orb sank into my hand and disappeared. Then next thing I remember was waking up in my sleeping bag. I assumed I must have dreamed it all." Star said this all really fast, finally stopping for breathe.

"So, how did it help you in last night?" Kento asked.

"I knew I was in trouble and I think I wished that I could really have a protective armor like that, next thing I know I had some type of under gear on because it wasn't the armor, and I was going through the door." She looked at them with a sheepish look on her face, "See, I told you it was weird."

Ryo looked at everybody and took a deep breathe, "Maybe not as weird as you might think." He held out his hand and a small red orb appeared in it. Star looked at it suspiciously getting a sense of fire, when Cye held out his hand and it had a light blue orb in it, there was a calming feeling like being out at sea. Her mind finally connected the dots and she gasped.

"Are you telling me that the Ronin Warriors really do exist??" Ryo nodded, "And that you are the bearer of the Wildfire armor??" He nodded again. Star looked at Cye and said, "Torrent?" When he nodded she looked at Sage, "Halo", again a nod,

"Strata"

Kento broke in when she looked at him, "Hardrock" and smiled.

"If you're the Ronin Warriors, then what is this armor? There is nothing about it in the stories. I don't understand."

"You should ask for more bedtime stories then," A light voice came from the left. The dark-haired girl was floating gently to the ground, "Tempra."

"What did you call me?" Star asked.

"I called you by the name of your armor, which is Tempra."

"Oookay, then," Ryo interrupted before Star could respond, "Why does she need to listen to more bedtime stories Kayra?"

Kayra just shrugged and said, "Ask your Grandmother that question." And disappeared.

"Sometimes I wish we could get a straight answer from her." Rowen muttered under his breath.

"Who was that?" Star demanded from them.

"That was Lady Kayra, she is the ancient." Sage started, and when seeing Star's confused look he said, "You'll understand once we tell you everything."

"Why do I have a feeling that it will take forever?" Star asked.

"Because it will, especially when we get your "bedtime stories" added to it" Cye remarked sarcastically.

"We can't even begin to start now because we have to get you back. Tomorrow is a Saturday, how about when you get released we have another slumber party this time at your house so Gram can tell us all "bedtime stories"." Ryo remarked as he started to clean up the table.

"Sounds like the best idea," Star said sullenly, "I just have so many questions that I am going to have to deal with. It will drive me crazy." she exclaimed as they wheeled her back to her room.

Rowen smiled wickedly, "Well, I have some questions for you that will keep you busy in the mean time."

Star looked at him surprised but her look turned to horror when she realized he was holding up a bag with missed homework in it. She groaned, "Curse you Rowen,"

"Not me, the school" was the reply as the backpack was placed on her bed, "Have fun, if you have any questions about the homework call me." Rowen called as he walked out of the room.

"I still curse you pond scum!" Star shouted after him, hearing the laughing response she allowed herself to smile as she pulled out the dreaded homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading, I have updated this chapter a little, I realized that wrote what her weapon was or what her suit of armor looked like. Sorry, hopefully this explains more.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not the story nor the characters.

Chapter Nine

Cye and Kento were the two that picked her up from the hospital with Gram. When they got to her house, they all went into the kitchen to start making treats for the "slumber party". While they were doing that Kento kept asking Gram questions about the armor. And Grams only reply was "I hate repeating myself so wait"

They finally all arrived and were sitting around the table eating dinner Gram started the story.

This story has been passed down from generation to generation waiting for the person who will hear it and don the armor Tempra again. When Talpa appeared last, the armor came to five young boys. They were not ready for armor but if they were allowed to grow into it, they would have been very strong. Talpa knew this and sent his warlords after the children. In one of the early fights, a young girl, a friend of theirs, risked her life to save them. As she laid there dying the five each broke off a chunk of their power and combined them to make an armor to save her life. So the armor Tempra was born.

But Talpa soon destroyed the young bearers anyway- and knowledge of the new armor was lost, except for the family that the girl belonged to. My family.

"So do you know what the full Kanji in this balls means? I can't make out half of it." Star asked.

Her grandmother answered with a sad look, "Part of your mission is to find that out"

"Why didn't you tell me that when I first was attacked?" Star tried again.

"I really didn't want you to find the armor, Starciya."

"Why?"

Gram just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the boys. "So what is your story then?"

Star sat enthralled in the story about the boys and how they gained their armor and fought Talpa and lived. She began to look at each one of her friends in a new light, and wanted to be like them.

The next day, everyone wanted to try out her armor. They went out to a house that they had stayed at when they were fighting Talpa. The Armor of Tempra was not a soild color like the other armors were. Like Kento said once it looked a giant jigsaw puzzle that had taken part of the other five armors and glued it into hers. The main color was a dark purple, her helmet looked most like Kento's, Her gloves were a light blue. Neverless to say it wasn't the prettiest suit of armor she had ever seen. She sighed as she looked at it and said, "Guess I can't be too picky"

Star tried out her Temperal Slash that she used with a katana, and it sent out a slash that cut everything in its path. and found it to be draining. She asked the guys if they felt that way.

"At the beginning, but not so much anymore."

She scoffed at the answer and got back to work not wanting to be out-done. She soon found out that Cye, and Sage were the best teachers. The others didn't have enough patience. By the end of the afternoon she was exhausted, Cye had been working with her on how to control her energy so she didn't use it all at once. While she learned a lot, Star was ready to admit defeat for the day.

On the way back to town, the six friends stopped off at a burger shop for some food. (Which they made Kento pay for since he ordered more food than the rest of them put together.) His response to that was he had seriously done a lot of exercise and needed to eat so he wouldn't fade away to nothing. Star heard Ryo mutter to Rowen, Yeah right; it would take years for that bulk of Kento's to fade away. Kento looked at the three blankly when they burst into chuckles.

When she got home she went right to bed, and dreamed her first dream about her sister Meg, in a long time. Meg was leaning up against a tree, feeling happy about something, while watching some people spar in a clearing. Star heard her whisper, "finally it is time for some action."

Sorry, short chapter- I had a bit a writer's block about what to do with the stories being told.(I also want to get the part I really like, hehe) Any ideas?


	10. Chapter 10

I surprised myself-- this is a long chapter for me. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- Sadly enough- I still don't own anything- nothing has changed in the last 10 chapters

Chapter 10

"Rowen!!! Wake up!!" Star yelled as she banged on his doorway. "Why are you such a zombie in the morning ??? Wake UP!!"

This isn't working; she thought to herself, I need to get into the apartment so I can bang on his bedroom door. I could break the door down but then I'd have to replace it. Wait a minute, where does he keep his spare key? She looked at her surroundings, …….let's see under pot,… no…………..under mat…….no………on top of doorway………yes! Success. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in through the apartment until she reached his bedroom door. Banging on that door got a better response. When a dressed and very tired Rowen walked out, and seeing Star sitting on the couch, reading a book he growled, "How in the world did you get in here?"

She shrugged, "You just need to hide your key better, anyway are you ready?, and we're going to have to run to get to school on time now."

He just grunted, picked up his bag and left. Star laughed and ran lightly after him. At school, Kaede told Star that she was going to have to study alone today her mother was forcing her to go to some family thing. Star smiled and said that is alright.

After school, she was studying out on the school grounds waiting for Rowen and Ryo to get done with their clubs so they could study together. She kept getting the feeling that she was being watched but she wouldn't see anybody.

_"Mistress, we should attack her now that she is alone, what are you waiting for?"_

_"Silence, you fool, you don't understand the full plan so keep you opinions to yourself." She spat out just as Rowen and Ryo walked around the corner, heading for Star. "Excellent, Go Now."_

"Star? Where's Kaede?" Ryo calls out when they turned the corner and saw Star all by herself.

"She had to go do some family stuff….." she was interrupted when the school grounds became full of suits of armor.

"SUIT UP STAR!!" She heard Ryo yell.

"Armor of the Tempra" She yelled as she quickly put her under-armor on. And just as quickly she realized as new to her armor as she was she couldn't fight these armors just with her under-armor like her two friends could. "Armor of the Tempra - Dao Koui!" She yelled, donning a suit of armor with mix-and-matched colors. "That's better" as she continued the fight, trying to find her way over to Rowen and Ryo. As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Star looked in amazement as the demon-armors melted into the ground. Running over to Ryo and Rowen, she could see that they had armored up as well.

"What's happening?" she asked them.

"I don't know, Star, hopefully we can find that out." Ryo answered.

* * *

Two days later when she was over at the aquarium, Cye was teaching her how to swim, (with Kento adding comments along the way.) They were attacked again. Again they defeated the enemies without much problem. But Cye brought up a good question, "Why are they attacking here? If they wanted Star why don't they attack when she's alone? This doesn't make sense." 

Another week goes past with the spotty attacks; none of the Ronin Warriors knew what to make of it. "They aren't going after anyone in particular, or anything. Nobody is attacked besides us. This just doesn't make sense."

_"Mistress, __we__ are getting impatient, why do we keep attacking them and purposely losing? Why can't we take the armor of Tempra and go?"_

_"You're right, this is taking __too__ long. Increase the number of attacks__, try and maneuver them so it is just the girl and only one other. We'll see if that helps."_

_Knowing better than to question these orders, they leave with questions still in __their__ hearts._

Star is walking to pick Rowen up in the morning with too many unanswered questions bouncing around her head. She was just about to go crazy; she was being attacked at least once a day. Before school, after school, (although never during school, which she was thankful), at night when she was having study sessions, when she was walking to school with Rowen. Why didn't they just attack her by herself and get it done with? When she got to Rowen's she knocked on his door, wondering if she was going to have to break in again. To her surprise Rowen walked right out the door.

She looked at him in wonder, "You're up by yourself, no banging, no threatening to dump water on you, no…"

"You can stop right there, yes I'm up. So?"

"You just surprised me that's all"

"Humph"

"By the way, I know today is Tuesday and I usually walk with you home, but I switched my swimming lesson with Cye to today, because we have that science fair thingy tomorrow."

"So, why you telling me this?"

"Just didn't want you to wait for me" she smiled at him. He looked down and gave a small back, "Thanks"

* * *

"Starciya, you really are hopeless when it comes to swimming, you know that?" Cye proclaimed exasperated at her floundering technique. 

"Sorry Cye, I really am trying. Really." Star sheepishly replied.

"I know you are, but still…." Cye never got to finish that reply as another group of demon-armors appeared around them. Star's response was to start hitting her head on the edge of the pool and chant, "not again, not again."

"Get a hold of yourself, Star!!! Armor up!!!" Cye yelled as he pulled her from the water, already in his suit.

"Oh, Yeah" she mumbled as she yelled for her armor. As she started to fight she realized that there were a whole lot more than there usually is. She also realized she was getting separated from Cye. Fighting as hard as she could to defeat these guys so she could get to Cye. Although as out-numbered as she was she began to steadily give ground. Star watched in slow motion as she had her Katana ripped out of her grasp and watch it fly over past where Cye was fighting. Desperation fed her adrenaline as she fought back only to have her trip over a staff. Looking at it again, she realized that it was Cye's Trident. Not thinking but acting on a whim she picked up the trident and yelled. Super Wave Smasher!! Clearing a path to Cye she ran over to him and threw him his trident as she dived for her katana. She picked it up and turned around to ……..just Cye looked stumped.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know they just disappeared" Cye stammered, "What did you do?"

The adrenaline was starting to wear off on Star as she began feeling light-headed and woozy. "I don't feel so good," she stated as she dropped to the ground, asleep.

After school the next day, instead of being at the science fair like she wanted to, Star had been dragged off to their training area outside of town.

"So if Rowen's theory is correct that since the Armor of Tempra comes from all of ours then you will be able to do our attacks, like you did with Cye's Super Wave Smasher." Kento repeated to Star who was laying on the grass looking grumpily at him.

"Yes, that's his theory, why are you explaining it to me again, that must be the fiftieth time I have heard it." Star complained.

"Because you don't get how cool this really is, Star." Kento said while bouncing up and down, "Now I can compare how strong my Iron Rock Crusher is to yours." Star just groaned and turned her back towards Kento.

"Starc, come on, Ryo ready for you." Sage called from where the other three were standing, complaining Star stood up, got on her armor and went to join her so-called friends.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Try it, Starc, Come on." Ryo urged as he put his twin katanas in her hands.

"But last time I did this it freakin' knocked me out." Star protested as she waved the katana's around, causing Ryo to quickly back up.

"Star, stop complaining and stop waving those katana's around like you're trying to direct traffic." Kento remarked.

"FINE," Star muttered as she turned around, "Who cares how much this is going to hurt me, anything for the pursuit of science, RIGHT!"

"Right, Star!" Was the response.

Shaking her head she put the swords together and said, "Flare Up Now." A small flare cut through the forest. After the smoke cleared they saw Star on one knee breathing very deeply leaning on one of the swords. She looked back at them with a tired look and raised an eyebrow in a told-you-so look. Kento went up and helped her stand up, wrapping an arm around her waist as she put an arm around his shoulders. "Get me back to the car, I don't feel so good."

As they started back to car, they talked "So why is Star so tired but Ryo isn't?"

"I might be used to fighting while Star isn't" Ryo said without thinking.

"But I fire my Temperal Slash all the time and I don't have a problem with it." Star snorted back.

"It might be that though….. In order for the weapons to do the Attack, they have to recognize the power of the armor they came from. So Star has to spend energy turning her energy into the said weapon's armor's energy so she could work the weapon." Rowen said with a cocky look on his face while everyone just stared at him with confusion on their faces.

"Ro, I am way too tired to figure out what you just said, please try again." Said Star.

He sat there for a moment, then said, "Each one of our weapons only work for the Armor that it came with. For instance, my bow only works for the Strata armor."

"Then why….."

"Just wait, let me finish. But since the Armor of Tempra is a combination of all five of our armors she can change her Tempra Energy into Energy for one of our Armors. Changing her energy uses more energy than normal."

"This still fries my brain but it is a little clearer. Can I take a nap now?" Star mentioned.

"I guess you might deserve a nap now" Kento said a little sarcastically.

"Whatever" Star murmured as she laid down and was out.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all you that have been reading this

I don't own ronin warriors

Chapter 11

"Star, come this way," Rowen said while he grabbed her hand and pulled her the schools archery grounds.

"Rowen, I thought you said club practice was over, why are we heading towards the archery range?"

"It is, but today you're going to start learning how to shoot a bow."

"I have already told you Rowen, I really don't want to know how to shoot a bow." Star protested while she tried to stop walking.

"But you will need to learn especially if you are going to use me Shock Wave."

This time she did stop, "Ro, I am never, let me repeat that, never going to do one of those attacks again. It freakin' hurts."

Rowen laughed as he came and grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards the range, "You still should learn the basics of shooting a bow just in case," He stated and he shoved a bow into her hands.

"But Rowen,.." She started as she tried to hand the bow back.

"Come on Starc, Please let me teach you, I already talked to my father so he is sending one of my smaller bows for you and,"

"Alright, you win," Star interrupted, "I will learn the bow, but I refuse to do the Shock Wave." His reply was to smile widely at her.

As she walked home alone from her first bow lesson, she couldn't quite place it but she was feeling kind-of odd. It felt very similar to when she caught Meg's moods through their link as twins. But there was more than that, but since it came and went, she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

_"AHHH!! Why does she still refuse to do the rest of the attacks? It's been over a week since she used Torrent's Super Wave Smasher and Wildfire's Flare Up Now. We have attacked her continually since then but she will not use the other three attacks. She refuses to….. Why!?! How can we get her to finish strengthening the other links?" cried the mysterious lady as she fit the wall. "This is so frustrating, we can't continue on with the plan until she does that but how……"_

"I can't believe we are taking a class trip to an aquarium. I never really have gotten fish, what does Cye see in them?" Star complained as she looked into the glass at a clown fish. _We think the same thing about you._

"What? Who said that?" Star demanded snapping out of her thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Star?" Kaede asked.

"Did someone just say, "We think the same thing about you."

"What, nnoo, Why?"

"Never mind," Star muttered as she looked back at the glass and scowled.

_Later on that day._

"Star, come back to reality," Rowen said while shaking her shoulder. They were at his apartment studying.

"Ro, Cye can talk to fish right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Is it possible for me to talk to fish?"

"I can't imagine how, Why did you?"

"I think I talked with a clown fish," Star replied matter-factly. "But that isn't just it, I can sense where Cye and Ryo currently are and if I concentrate I can almost sense their mood."

"But not Sage, Kento, or me. Correct."

"Yeah sort-of, It's happening a little with you as well but I have to concentrate real hard for it, Rowen, What is the world is happening to me?" Star exclaimed as she hid her head in her hands.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "I think it might be happening to all of us, I am much more aware of the others ever since you found you armor. "

"You're not just saying that to cheer me up" she whispered.

"No, and if you ask Ryo I'm really bad at lying when it counts." That comment got a giggle out of her. "In fact, all five of us are meeting tomorrow to play basketball, why don't we talk about that then."

"Okay."

The next day

"Rowen! What do we need to talk about? I want to play some basketball?" Kento complained loudly.

"I don't think you have felt it yet, but there is something strange going on with our armors and such." Rowen explained.

Sage continued, "I have felt it a little bit myself, but I was not quite sure how to pinpoint it, but Rowen figured it out. He thinks that we are strengthening the link and forging a new link with Star's armor."

"So?" Cye asked.

"Star said she heard a clown fish talk to her." Rowen commented. As everyone's eyes turned to Star, who just said, "It was freaky," and looked down. "That trick is one of Cye's, how did Star do it?" he asked everyone.

"I don't know about you, but I think I may be developing Sage and Star's ability to see auras." Ryo commented softly. "I didn't know what to make of it at first, because all I saw were flashes of color but now especially when I look at you, I can see them more clearly….. But why has it only happened to Star and me?"

"Star can hear fish, and Ryo can see auras." Kento said slowly, "I don't know what they have in common."

"What if Star is the common factor?" Sage asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Star had used powers from two of us. Cye and Ryo..." Rowen interrupts. "So she strengthened a bond between them allowing Star to gain Cye's ability to hear fish and Ryo to gain Star's ability to see auras."

"Usually I can follow you but you lost me on this one, Ro." Star complained.

"It's because our armors were split and made the armor Tempra, isn't it?" Cye asked. "Some of the power of our five armors was drained and put into her armor. But the armor of Tempra was never put to use with ours, so the bonds of energy that connected the armors never really were strengthened. Now Star using our different abilities is strengthening the bonds. Once that happens we might be gaining abilities that our armors had before the split."

"That is the best possibility that I can think of." Rowen confirmed.

"Since she has only used two of our own powers the bond has only been strengthened a little bit. " Ryo finished up what everybody was thinking. "We need you to use the other armors powers to finish it."

"But…." Star tried to begin

"Yeah, then I can talk to fish like Cye Can!" Kento exclaimed.

"But, I don't…."

"I wonder if we will get any more powers besides the ones we have" Ryo said excitedly. Wit that they all turned to Star and asked. "Will you do it, Star?"

Star just looked blankly into their hopeful faces before sighing and looking down, "I guess I have no choice." She muttered. Cye looked at her and wondered why she was so down; he could almost feel her sadness. But he was distracted by Kento shaking him chanting, fish fish fish.

Star stood looking out over the training ground wondering about her luck. She really didn't want to do this attack but she just couldn't tell Kento that she didn't want to do it because she was afraid of what this strengthening of the bonds was going to do. She really didn't like hearing fish, or this sensitivity to the guys' moods she seemed to lately be developing. She was also grumpy because an odd dream woke her up, it gave her a sense of foreboding that she couldn't explain because she couldn't remember the stupid dream.

"STAR, ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ALL DAY?" Kento yelled from the sidelines. Jerked from her thoughts she lifted the staff. "IRON ROCK CRUSHER" she yelled. After the attack she felt tired as normal but at least stayed on her feet this time.

As the group of guys came closer she remarked that if they give her a little rest she thought she could do one more today. When they looked at her in concern she just smiled and said this is one of those things done better fast, like taking off a band-aid.

That night as she was beginning to go to bed she felt like a hammer had pounded her, and she regretted doing two of those attacks in one day. But she happily reminded herself at least I only have one left and that's Rowen's so it shouldn't be too bad. Also a plus was that they hadn't been attacked by demon-armors today and that was a first in several weeks. On that happy note she fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Star did Rowen's attack, much to his amusement as he whispered in her ear when she was giving his bow back, "Now what about never using my attack?" She just scowled at him as she left to go home.

_"FINALLY, she used all of their attacks, it took her long enough," came an exasperated voice from the shadows._

_"Does that finally mean we can take her, Mistress?" _

_"NO!! __not__ yet, there is still some things I need to be sure on before we can carry through with the plan….. Actually hold off your attacks for a moment, I need to see where they will go with this."_

A week went by, Star was getting nervous, the attacks that had been driving her crazy all of the sudden just stopped. That was weird, but what was even weirder is she was beginning to be able to feel all of the guys without even thinking about it. She could usually tell what they were at the moment, and it kept getting more and more detailed. But it was about to get worse.

Ryo was at Soccer practice when as he was kicking the ball accidently got kicked in the shin by an opposing teammate. Biting in his cheek he thought very loudly Ouch!!!

Star currently studying with Kaede all of the sudden felt a flash of pain in her leg and heard a voice in her head yell OUCH!!

Both Sage and Rowen in club activities had same experiences. It was the same with Kento and Cye across town.

When they met later that evening they discovered that not only had all of them had heard and felt it but they all had bruises on their leg that was the same as Ryo's.

"I think this is a form a telepathy forming" Rowen commented.

"Really, are we going to be able to talk to each other in our heads then?" Kento asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to hear everything that you guys think." Cye said.

"Neither do I." was a chorused reply.

"Then what do we do?" Ryo asked.

"Meditation," Sage stated, "Meditation, if we can erect walls to keep our thoughts from flowing into everybody else's, it will help."

"You're the best at it, Sage," Ryo said, "So what do we do first?"

_"Excellent, they are making progress now," commented the Mistress, "Start attacks on them __again,__ I would say to keep it light, maybe one every two days, when a good opportunity shows itself."_

_"It will be done, Mistress."_

_"Very good, it is almost time for my part in this whole play." She smiled as she faded into the shadows._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, never have and sadly never will

Chapter 13

Star couldn't believe how busy things were getting, between school, mediation sessions with the guys, training sessions with the guys, fights with the demon-armor, and homework she was surprised she was still on her feet. It had only been two weeks since they started up the mediation sessions. The link was getting stronger so blocking out unwanted voices or unwanted abilities was getting harder. Some of the abilities were being able to hear voices being carried on the wind, even if they were from across town, being aware of all the wild-life that was around you- counting even the bugs sometimes. It wasn't surprising that often times Star went home with a headache and exhausted.

This exhaustion actually was beginning to add up, Star was looking forward to tomorrow, there was no school and she could sleep in as long as she wanted, or at least till something one of the others did woke her up but that should take them a while.

That night she dreamed of the last time she saw her sister, Meg. When Star woke up, she was surprised she hadn't dreamed of Meg for quite a while and hoped she was safe. Star then looked at the clock, even more surprised it was Noon!! She hadn't counted on sleeping that long, but she was feeling better than ever. She bounced out of bed and got ready for what remained of the day.

Even though with all the rest that she had gotten that morning, Star still headed to bed early beginning to feel just as tired as the night before. I must have gotten too much sleep, oh well, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Star woke up in a cold sweat, catching her breath she thought about the nightmare that had woke her up. It was one that she couldn't move and watched the guys all die fighting. Like that would ever happen, Star thought with the shake of her head and looked over at her alarm clock. It was 6:28 two minutes before her alarm clock normally went off. Groaning she turned it off and got up.

"Rowen, are you up?" Star thought called to her friend as she climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"Yes" came the sleepy reply in her head. By the time she got to his door, he had already opened it for her and was working on finishing his breakfast.

The rest of the day was uneventful; the only thing noteworthy to Star was how tired she was when she piled into bed that night at 10:30. Nothing really happened to make her so tired, there wasn't even a fight that day, but she was so tired that she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Star ran out of her house and over to Rowen's apartment. She couldn't believe that she had slept through her alarm clock. Cursing to herself as Rowen ignored her mental wake-up calls she quickly ran up the stairs, un-locked the door, and starting pounding on his bedroom door. "Rowen! You better get up!"

She heard a groan from inside, she sighed and called again, "Ro, hurry up and get dressed." She heard him jump up and run to his closet. Smiling to herself, she backed away from the door, where suddenly the room started to spin and she felt very weak. Leaning against the wall for support, it left as suddenly as it came. As she was recovering, Rowen came bounding out of his room, quickly running his fingers through his hair. He looked at Star and stopped with a questioning look on his face. "Starc, are you all right?"

She looked at him surprised, "Yes, why?"

"You're as pale as a ghost, that's why."

"I'm fine, I ran all the way here, come on we need to get going." Star avoided his searching glance by turning around and heading to the door. Looking back with her normal smile she called, "Hurry up, Ro." Shaking off his concern he thought it must have been the run, as he ran to catch up with her.

On the way home from school Star, Sage, Ryo and Rowen were attacked. By the time that the attack was over, Star was completely drained. As she lay on the ground trying to get her breathe back, she was confused on how a fight this small had drained her so much. Rowen and Sage came over to her and helped her up. She thanked them and wondered why there had been an attack now especially since we have those exams coming up tomorrow, I don't think that I will ever be ready now.

"Well let's go get some cramming in then." Rowen said triumphantly.

"meaning we'll be cramming and he'll be shoving it down our throats." Sage whispered to Star as they followed him to his apartment.

After school the next day, Star was left at school cleaning up the classroom for repeatedly falling asleep in class that day, even though it was technically spring break. As she walked home, she felt the wave of dizziness come over her, this time accompanied by sharp pain in her chest, bringing her down to her knees. When it passed she looked up to see Meg, in dark clothes laughing at her, slowly disappearing. "MEG?" Star yelled at her. She shaking got up and called to the guys in her mind that she thought that her sister Meg had something to do with these attacks. She limped home as different theories supplied by the guys bounced through her head. By the time she got home was heartbroken, no matter how they looked at it, Meg was attacking her and the way it felt was using the bond they had as twins to steal energy from her. She just collapsed on her bed and cried.

The next day the guys all came and pulled Star off the couch where she had been sitting staring off into space. "Come on, Star let's go for a walk and eat some lunch." They practically carried her to the park and set her down on a bench, where she just sat not looking at anyone just at the ground. Just when they had given up on her she cried out in pain, this time Sage and Cye felt a searing pain in their chests with her. A moment later they found themselves surrounded by demon-armor. After they all armor up, Star just collapsed. They were all too busy with the fight at the moment to go to her. Only when Ryo and Rowen broke clear and started running towards Star, did they see a girl who looked just like Star, approaching a struggling girl trying to stand up. "My dear Star," laughed the girl called Meg, "I know only you could get up that soon after the last energy drain that I put on you."

"W why are you doing this?"

Meg smiled a semi-sweet smile, "It's for you, to protect you."

"That doesn't make any sense, Meg"

"Wait and see, then you will have your answer." As she said this Star cried out in pain as she felt the energy draining from her again and collapsed into Meg's outstretched arms. The Ronins all watched in horror as both Meg and Star disappeared, with Meg laughing, "You five are next."

Author's note- I have actually reached the end of all my rough drafts!!! Now I only have my outlines to go with, the annoying part about that is as I have been typing the drafts, I keep coming up with different ideas of where to take the story from here. It will be interesting to see which one wins. he he Hope you have enjoyed everything so far.


	13. Chapter 13

If you need a disclaimer-look at the earlier 12 chapters.

Chapter 13

Meg sat and watched Star in the energy draining capsule she had been in for the last two weeks. She watched her sisters pale face as it flinched in pain as another energy drain came and hit her.

Meg felt a flash of guilt come over her as she watched this. She was the one who put her sister in this pain…. But it would soon be over, there was only one of those stupid Ronin boys left to capture. It was their fault that her sister was in this mess. They are the ones who are causing all of this pain, not her. Anyway boys that fall into her hands so easily were not worth knowing. It was easy now to use the link Star had with them to drain their energy and take them. Why she had even taken two of them at once.

Now she only had Sage left, while he would be on his guard he would still be easy to take. There was a slight shimmering besides her. "Mistress, the Master is summoning you." Nodding her head she stood up and went out the door.

"You were in your sister's room again, Mistress." Came a voice out of the shadowed room.

"I was trying to decide how to get the last one, Master."

"Be careful and act fast."

"Of course." She replied as she did a low bow and walked out of the room.

"Watch her and her sister. My control on her weakens when she is close to her sister. Star must not wake up again. She will be dragged down with the Ronins once the spell is complete. I am not a fool like my predecessor and keep the Ronins alive for their armor, it is better that they be destroyed." coolly said the shadowed voice to the man who had summoned Meg.

* * *

In her mind, Star floated in pain. She could feel that she was being used to capture the 5 Ronins but she couldn't seem to be able to do anything. As each one of them was caught she felt them weaken to the point where she couldn't even find three of them anymore. Sage, who was just caught a moment ago was already fading faster than the others. She had to wake up. "Come on Starc wake up," she said to herself as she tried to force her eyes open. Not being able to keep them open she forced herself up onto her elbows and pitched herself forward. She felt herself hit the floor before falling asleep again. Waking up a little after was much easier to do. Breathing deeply she quickly stood up, and shuffled out the door in the direction that she could feel Sage fading. 

By the time she reached the end of the hallway she was already gasping for air and ready to collapse. "Not much farther," Star muttered to herself as she forced herself on. She finally turned and entered into a room where Meg stood in front of the 5 Ronins standing in their armors like statues. Star looked dimly at them and realized that the armors were dull in color almost as if she was looking at them in black and white.

Star turned to Meg and pleaded, "Stop what you are doing! Can't you see that this will kill them?"

Meg calmly replied, "That is the purpose of this, to get rid of the ronin armor and the idiots who wear them."

"Why?" came the weak reply.

"Because they are the reason that you are in this pain, dear sister, without these armors and these boys you wouldn't need to fight." Meg replied. "After they are gone you and I can live peacefully without people who will hurt us."

"Don't you realize Meg, that this will kill me too, the armor I have will be drained after theirs and you will be left alone in that dream."

"I was promised that you wouldn't be hurt."

"By who? Can you actually trust them or are you so brainwashed by this person that you believe everything they tell you?" Star demanded weakly, knowing that she had to do something quickly or they wouldn't be able to stop this. "Stop it now, Meg. Reverse whatever you are doing. Please."

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. The spell has been put into effect and can't be taken back."

Star slowly sank to her knees breathing raggedly. What could she do now? It was the link with her armor that was causing all this damage, was there any way to destroy the link? Or maybe her armor? She looked into her hands at the kanji ball laying there. The kanji of kindness twinkled innocently in the white ball. In a stupor she looked at it trying again to read the symbol that she could never make out behind it. Suddenly it snapped into view. Sacrifice. Sacrifice... that is what it read. The idea of giving her armor back to theirs came into mind. Give back what was once theirs. That would break the link, it would give them the chance and energy to survive. But her armor was in the same predicament as theirs, it was almost out of energy. But if I give my life energy along with it, that should be enough to make it out of this. As Star thought of this a small voice in the back of her head started to say, "But I will… " Never mind that it would happen anyways and so will they if I don't do this.

With that thought, Star looked up to her five friends, and as she stood up she called her armor, while Meg stood bewildered behind her. She looked first at Ryo projecting herself into his mind where he was.

She found herself looking out over a top of a volcano, its lava bubbling hot down at the bottom. She could feel the heat on her face as she looked into it trying to find Ryo. He was to the side, below her in his armor, standing on a small lip of rock trying to get away from the heat of the volcano. She quickly walked over to him and crouched down holding her hand out to him. "Ryo!" she called, "here's my hand."

Seeing the hand reaching out to him he reached up and clasped her wrist. When he was up on the top with her he looked at her and asked, "Star, how did you do that? One moment I am ready to fry in the heat of the volcano and as soon as I grabbed your hand it wasn't a problem anymore."

Star smiled what she hoped looked like a laughing smile. "I didn't do anything; you need to wake up now. The others should be joining you soon." She then closed her eyes and faded out of his sight. Thinking to himself that she was right and he needed to wake up he started heading that way.

* * *

Star opened her eyes to see herself standing on water in the middle of the sea. She could see right in front of her was Cye trying to keep afloat using a small log. Walking over to him, she again held out her hand and said, "Cye, here's my hand." 

Cye grabbed her hand and smiled at her as he was suddenly able to stand above the water as she was. "Star, I have to say this is a very odd dream. Especially since it was me that was drowning that not you like usual."

Star laughed at this remark, "It is not as much of a dream as you think it is, but you need to wake up, Ryo is waiting for you." Closing her eyes she began to fade away. Cye stood there for a few moments with a look of confusion on his face before shaking his head and began walking away.

* * *

Opening her eyes a third time, she looked around to see herself looking at a cliff. Knowing Kento had to be around here somewhere she looked around in confusion. Where was he? Yelling, "Kento!! Where are you?" She heard a murmur come from behind her. When she turned around she saw Kento pinned behind a large rock and the cliff wall. 

Walking up to where he had his head sticking out she couldn't help but asking how this had happened. Cursing under his breath he said something about an avalanche and thinking he could just knock it aside, but then he couldn't and it knocked him back. Laughing Star asked him if he could reach her hand. When he did, he knocked back the rock, almost knocking Star back with it. Still laughing Star told him that he needed to wake up that Cye and Ryo were waiting for him. He looked over at her as she disappeared and decided to go find Cye.

* * *

Star took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings. She was in a place she was always hoping Rowen would be able to take her someday… outer space. She looked tiredly at the stars wishing she could look at it once more before tearing her eyes away from them to look at Rowen. When she did, she started to laugh. Only Rowen, instead of burning up, or drowning or being crushed, would fade away by sleeping. She crouched down by his ear and as if this was a normal school day yelled. "Rowen!! Wake up!! Wake up, you sleepy head. We're going to be late! Don't make me dump water on your head. Come, grab my hand." She watched in amusement as he fumbled to grab her hand. As he held it he jerked up to a sitting position. 

"Star!?!" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand, "What happened? How are you up here with me? How.."

She silenced him by laughing and saying, "You are technically in a dream, and you really need to wake up, everybody is waiting for you." She paused and looked into his midnight blue eyes, "Go, Rowen wake up." He started to go and when he looked back he saw her fade away. Worried about this, he quickly woke up.

* * *

Star opened her eyes for the fifth time to find herself in a quiet bamboo garden. Smiling gently as she saw Sage sitting quietly on the ground mediating. Muttering to herself about how she always knew too much mediating was bad for you, Star walked over and sat in front of Sage. As she sat down she saw him open his eyes momentarily and close them again. "Sage…" She began beginning to extend her hand. 

"No, Star, I won't do it." Sage quietly stated.

"Do what, Sage?"

"Take your hand, and kill you. It has to be my choice doesn't it. That is how you have done all the others." He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I knew I should have done you first, but the others needed the help first." Star remarked, looking away to the bamboo to the right of her. "It does have to be your choice, I am not quite sure why but I just know that is the way it is." She looked back at him, "Although, If you don't take my hand now, the link between your armor and mine will not be severed, which means the draining spell will start working again, and everybody will die, including me. . . . . Since I will die anyway please take my hand and save the other four and yourself." She looked at him pleading. She didn't have the energy to argue anymore, "Please, Sage take my hand. I am going to die anyway please let me at least save you guys."

Sage looked down and took a deep breath. He then looked back into her eyes and clasped her hand. Star smiled, and as she began to fade asked him, "If Meg comes back around to the person I know she should be, will you look after her for me?" After he nodded, she went on, "Also say I'm sorry to the guys, especially Rowen, I don't think he'll forgive me for this one." She then faded away.

* * *

Author's note—I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update, opps. It is amazing how many things can happen to push off a story if you're suffering from writers block. But I know what is happening from now on and since we are close to the end of the story it shouldn't be too much longer. 

Thanks

Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah! I am currently on a roll, now that I have that chapter down that I always had such a hard time with I can write the chapter that has been in my head every time I think about this.

Thanks to those that have left reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Ronins, sadness

**Chapter 14**

Star left Sage and hoped she would have enough energy to talk to her sister, Meg. When she appeared in Meg's mind, she was looking out over a large meadow that they used to play in when they were kids. She looked over at her sister who was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms around her legs. She was crying.

"Meg, why are you crying?" Star asked gently as she sat down next to her.

"Because, you are going to die to save a bunch of idiot boys." Came the tart reply.

"I was going to die anyways, why not save those that can be saved."

"You were not going to die." Meg spat out, "I made sure of it."

"If you would just shut up and pay attention to the spell that YOU cast, you would notice that it was going to take me with it. I wasn't going to be saved. Close your eyes and look at it Meg." Star looked intently at Meg as she closed her eyes to do what her sister asked her to do. When she gasped and inhaled sharply Star smiled a bitter smile and looked down. "You see, it was there in front of you the whole time, but you didn't want to see it. You had been told that I would be safe and you believed him without question. Why?"

"I wanted to protect you. I am the older sister; I should be protecting you not the other way around. He told me that he could make me strong, and help me protect you." Meg whispered.

"Yes, I know you wanted to protect me and there were times that you did, didn't you realize that when you left that you were leaving me unprotected. That I needed you to be there for me." When Star noticed that Meg was crying harder she stopped and said, "I need to go now, I am sorry that you have to face this consequence but you now have to live for me the life I can no longer live. You have to try and make up for the decisions that you have made and live a good life now. Do you think you can do that?"

When Meg just looked at her, Star sighed and began to fade away for the last time. "I am sorry, Meg. I love you."

* * *

"Master!! Master!! Star has escaped from her room and is in the room with the Ronin Warriors now!!" yelled a little servent as he ran into his master's chambers. 

"What! I thought that I told you to watch her so that didn't happen!"

"I'm sorry my Master, I only left for but a moment." whimpered the little man as he sank to the floor.

"Go, and see what is happening, I will be there in a moment to take care of her and her sister myself."

* * *

Meg opened her eyes to see her sister now in a gray suit of armor fall to her knees and then onto the ground. She gasped and fell to her knees herself. Not knowing what to do, she crawled over to her sister's body crying. She knew that this was her fault and she didn't know how to make it better. If she hadn't agreed to take her sister's energy…. That's it, if Starc was dying because of lack of energy… what if Meg gave it back to her. She still has that last bit of energy that had been sucked from her sister still in her. And if she gave it to her with the energy of her armor to help revitalize the armor that was dead on her that might make it better as well. 

So Meg pulled off her armor and all the energy she could spare and pushed into her sister's body before her. When it began to glow, Meg hurried and back up only, excited with the thought that this might work, only for it to crash again as the glowing began to get dimmer and dimmer.

* * *

By the time Sage was opening his eyes he could see that Star was already going downhill. He quickly went to the sides of his friends as they watched as her armor color began to dim and go gray. He felt his tears begin to well up as he thought about this girl who became their friend and now was dying to save them. He could feel the others as the fought the same feelings through their link. He could hear Rowen trying to think of something anything that could help save his friend. He turned back to Star to see her sister crawling over to her and then start to push a large amount of energy, including the armor that she wore into her sister. 

He felt himself and his four friends hold their breaths as color pulsed through Star only to fade after a few seconds. Rowen all of the sudden moved over to Star and took off his own armor, saying out loud, "What is the point of having this armor without you, Star?" and putting his Kanji ball into her hands.

Kento followed suit, gently putting his kanji ball next to Rowen's as he tried to brush away the tears coming down his face. Cye came quietly behind his friend and did the same. Sage who stood watching all of this watched as the pulsing color that had been fading around Star strengthen and pulse faster. Beginning to feel hopeful he followed the example of his three friends and did the same, with Ryo close behind him.

As Ryo put ball into her hands next to the others, a blinding flash of light came out from Star, causing Ryo to jump away. The five kanji balls rose out of Star's hands into the air followed by Star. She rose until she was standing straight up in air with the five balls spinning a circle around her. Her armor started to change and gain color in front of the Ronin's eyes as well as her sister's.

The light kept getting brighter and brighter until those watching couldn't keep watching it, when the kanji balls broke off their circling and flew back to the Ronin that it belonged to. They watched with amazement and hope as they watched Star being lowered slowly back to the ground. As she was settled back on the ground the pulsing color disappeared.

Rowen ran and dropped besides Star, putting shaking fingers under her jaw on her throat while everyone else stood in silence. Turning around and giving a shaking smile, "It worked, I can't believe it worked." While everyone else released the air that they didn't know they were holding.

"Fabulous, that means I didn't miss the chance to kill her." Said a man in armor coming out of the shadows.

* * *

Please Review, I know that it has taken me a long time to finish this story but now that I am close how is the story so far. 

thanks


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Fabulous that means I didn't miss the chance to kill her." Said a man in armor coming out of the shadows.

Everybody jumped; Ryo cursed at him and asked who he was.

"Why I am the new master of the netherworld. Did you think that it would stay master-less after you defeated Talpa, boy." He said while he slowly walked to them. "Except my plan was not to take over Earth, yet. It was just to get revenge on the people who helped defeat us last time. Sadly enough we don't have enough resources to make another attempt at it so soon."

"Then why did you go after Star?" Kento asked angrily.

"I heard rumors about how the Ronin warriors before you created a new armor. I also knew which family most likely should be getting it. So I looked into it. When I saw that one of that family had run away, I took advantage of it. I thought that maybe Meg would be the one who would inherit the armor of Tempra but I was wrong. It was her twin sister, Starciya. But I could use even that to my advantage as you have seen. But I underestimated her." He looked down at Star in disgust. "But I will clear up any mistakes I have made now."

"To Arms!" Ryo cries as Sage looks at Meg and asks "Can you look after Star? But if you give her to him I will personally…"

Meg interrupts, "You don't have to worry about that. I will take care of her." Sage then turned around and put on his armor.

* * *

If you were ask any of the Ronins what happened in this battle and how did it go, they would most likely all flinch and say not well. Since they had been mostly drained of energy and used up a lot of energy to ensure Starciya continued life, they were not fighting up to full power, nor could they form the Armor of Inferno. This new overlord of the Netherworld was doing a very nice job of kicking their butts and knocking them about when the following happened.

* * *

Meg sat unsure of what to do, the Ronins were too exhausted from the long energy drain that she had subjected them to. She was thinking of joining the fight and trying to distract her once-called master when Star opened her eyes and sat up. Meg looked at her sister unsure of what to do, because something was off. Star didn't feel like her sister and her eyes were too dull...too strange. Only when Star got up and headed toward the battle did Meg shake off her uncertainty and run up to Star and try to stop her. Just to let her go when she heard this being said out Star's mouth, "Let your sister go, I have a debt to settle and I need her help for the moment." 

Star continued forward until she was just behind the Master of the Netherworld who was about to deliver a fatal blow to Cye. There she screamed, "Rainbow Temporal Slash!!" A flying bolt of light came flying out of her katana right at the Master. Not expecting anything from Star and the armor of Tempra he was caught unaware. The slash hit him hard and drove him to the ground. Star looked at the Ronin Warriors with her dull eyes saying, "We need to get out of the Netherworld as fast as possible, before he recovers from that blow. Follow me." Not waiting for them to pick up the fallen Cye and follow her, she rushed out the door.

"Star! Wait!" Ryo called as they came out the doorway. They found her at the end of the hallway waiting for them. "Geesh, Star" Ryo continued as they caught up to her. "I know we need to hurry but still you need to wait for us."

Star took off down the stairs talking as she went, "For one thing, I am currently not Star,"

"Wha.."

"Let me finish, please. I am the spirit Kamachi Agol. I am the girl that first received the Armor of Tempra from the Ronin Warriors. When they saved my life all those years ago, I promised them that I would make up the debt to them and someday when they needed me, I would help them through a hard time. But that day never came; they were killed by the Warlords while I was still recovering from my near death experience." She paused and looked back, "Hurry up, we are almost to the gate that will take us back. So anyway, when I died my spirit never left the Armor of Tempra, I guess I was hoping for a chance to be able to repay my debt to those who became Ronin Warriors. Which I did today. . . . . Tell your Star that I am sorry that I used her, in doing so I have set back her recovery a couple of days. But I now can rest." She stopped in front of the gate. "I will now be going, please go through this gate, when you are through I will close it on this side so they will not be able to follow you." Once she said this, Star's eyes rolled and she went limp, giving Rowen a heart attack as he just barely caught her.

"Let's hurry and get out of this place." Kento encouraged, motioning everybody to get through the gate.

* * *

Author's note- although some people may end here, I won't I want to do some more with this story. 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading this far- Here is the final chapter.

Chapter 16- Epilogue (sort-of)

Rowen just lay in his bed, listening. He could hear his neighbors moving around in their apartment getting ready for the day, he could hear cars driving by outside, but he knew no matter how long he waited he wouldn't hear the sound he wanted to hear the most at the moment. And that was of Star bounding up the stairs two at a time and banging on his door, yelling at him that he needed to get so they wouldn't be late for something, anything, he didn't really care at this point. But Star wasn't coming to get him up today she was still at her house in her bed, sleeping even though it had almost been a week since they had brought her and Meg back to Gram.

Rowen knew he should get up and do something, do some of his homework he has been putting off, or go spar with Sage, or maybe even play basketball. But all he wanted to do was to wait for his wake up call that he really didn't need and couldn't get today.

* * *

After Sage got back to his house after dropping Star and Meg off at Gram's, he found out how much trouble he was in. His parents were furious with him for disappearing for days on end without calling. It didn't help that none of his other friends parents knew where they were either. They wouldn't listen to him, when he tried to explain that Star's twin sister was in trouble and they had to go across country to get her, then Star got sick. (this was the cover story that they came up with to tell to their parents) What surprised him the most was when his grandfather didn't say anything until it came to the punishment. Which was Sage was to help his grandfather out for the next two weeks, and that he couldn't go see his friends. This was the worst for him, because all he could do is get silent reports from Rowen about how Star was doing. 

After the first three days, his grandfather set him aside in the dojo and asked him, "You weren't telling the truth about where you went, why?" While Sage spluttered about how to answer that his grandfather smiled and asked if it was about Ronin business? Sage just looked at him with a look of surprise on his face. His grandfather muttered "I thought so."

Sage looked down, "It was kind-of about Star and Meg, and Ronin business. So how did you know about the Ronins?"

"I have had my suspicions for a while, you have five friends who are talented in martial arts, all have large auras, and when you come home bruised and hurt as if you had a large battle. But I guess it took until Star showed up with her grandmother, Trina. When we were younger Trina would often talk about finding mystical armors that was supposedly in our families hidden somewhere. I would scoff at her, but when she showed up dragging Star along, then you six got in as many battles as you did. I finally believed in the Armor of Halo."

When Sage didn't say anything for a while, his grandfather continued on, "How badly is Star hurt?"

Sage paused, "She was almost killed, we brought her back...barely, but she hasn't woken up yet and it has almost been 5 days since it happened. I am beginning to wonder if she will wake up."

"Will I get the full story out of you if I take you to Trina's for a visit?"

"How will you convince my parents?"

"Your punishment is to help me for the next two weeks. I think I am going to need help taking over to Trina several swords that I have been meaningto have her look at."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

* * *

Cye didn't have as much trouble as some of his friends had for disappearing for almost two weeks. He lived in an apartment by himself so his mother didn't realize he was gone until Sage's parents called her. All he did then was told her their cover story and why he didn't call and she didn't ask any questions. Although at the back of his mind he knew that it was really because she knew he was a Ronin Warrior and that it had something to do with that, but he didn't really feel like calling her on it at the moment. 

He was more worried about the others. Kento's, Ryo's and Sage's family was not as forgiving as his was about his absence and Star still hadn't waken up. Rowen was going through a type of withdrawal which he wasn't quite sure about. He just seemed to have lost his drive and focus.

* * *

Kento and Ryo had both been reamed out for disappearing and then reappearing without a calling or telling them why. They told their cover story to them and they were accepted once the families saw Meg and a "sick" Star in bed. But while they weren't grounded they still were given an almost impossible amount of chores and assignments to do before school started again. 

On one rare evening when all of the Ronins were able to be at Star's house and not just communicating with each other mind to mind. They spent the evening gathered around a still unconscious Star telling stories, laughing and the rest of the evening down in the living room talking in worried tones if she would wake up or not. This is when a very angry Kaede came bursting into the house. She marched right up to Meg and started yelling at her for not calling her and answering her phone calls as well. She had planned some very fun days and couldn't do them because Star had not called back. Meg was blown away by Kaede. She just stood there speechless until Kento who was laughing so hard wheezed out that she wasn't Star, she was Meg.

Now it was Kaede's turn to be shocked, asked "When did you get back? Where is Star?"

Once they explained that Meg had sent for Star and the Star had gotten sick and couldn't answer her calls Kaede was much easier to deal with. But just as she was leaving she turned to Meg and said, "Since it is your fault that Star can't join me tomorrow, you will have to take her place and go shopping with me. I will come at nine to pick you up." Then she left before Meg could answer her back. This time everybody burst into laughter saying only Kaede.

* * *

The next day Rowen was up in Star's room sitting in the window looking outside, while his book sat forgotten in his lap. Every once in a while he would look over at Star and try to reach her with his mind. While she wasn't as deep in her mind as before she still was responding to any mental calls. After a while he fell asleep leaning up against the window. He was woken up by the harsh reality that he had fallen off the window seat onto the floor. As he muttered to himself and rubbed his neck he heard some laughing coming from the bed. Surprised he looked up to see Star still lying in bed but with her head turned towards him, eyes open and laughing softly at him. Embarrassed he smiled and got up and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Did my graceful fall wake you up?" he asked. 

"No, actually I woke up just before it. I had enough time to see you in the window asleep, think to myself that you really can sleep anywhere before you fell, not leaving me enough time to even try and wake you up. "She answered still laughing softly. Lifting her hand for him to hold she asked, "How long have I been out?"

Taking her hand he answered, "Too long, you were giving us a good scare. It has almost been ten days now."

"Wow," she mouthed, "So how much of the break is left before I have to go back to school?"

Rowen chuckled before he answered, "About two weeks"

Star just groaned, "And I haven't even started my homework, I am so dead"

"No, you are so alive and I never want to see you that close to death again."

"You will have to fill me in on what happened, because the last thing I remember is telling Meg goodbye." Star stopped Rowen from answering, "But not right now, I think I want to take another nap."

"Alright," Rowen whispered, "Call me when you are awake again." Tapping his head as he walked out the door.

As Rowen walked out the door he called to the other four to tell them the good news that Star was wake and had spoken to him. Everybody was excited and told him that they would all try to come over tonight if they could get away again.

That night they all gathered again in Star's room. She was sitting up in her bed laughing as Meg described with the help of Kaede their shopping trip today which involved a lot of running from hopeful guys. Because Kaede was there everyone had to stay of safe topics of school, what punishment the boys families were giving them the last few weeks, and the hope of good weather until school started. Star had started to doze off before the boys finally gave up hope that Kaede would leave before they would and they all left to go home.

After a couple of days, Star was up and slowly moving around, it took some convincing of Gram to let Rowen and her go into the backyard. While Star sort-of knew what was coming she was not looking forward to it. Rowen was going to drill her on how much she trusted Meg. Ryo, Cye and Sage (particularly Sage) had accepted Meg and had relatively forgiven her for her part of the incident a couple of weeks ago. Kento was still wary but was beginning, with Cye's urging, to give in and to forgive Meg. He was still cautious about trusting her completely but at least he didn't block her out like Rowen did. Rowen sometimes wouldn't even look at Meg, or all he would do is glare at her. He would ask Star if they could really trust her, and then when Star answered that they could, he would get upset and wouldn't listen to reason.

As she sat down on the grass next to a tree, she looked up at Rowen and started if off, "Rowen, I know that you don't trust Meg and that's alright but please stop this."

Rowen looked over at her with a look she couldn't place before looking away, "I know, Star. But every time I think how close we came to dying, how close you came to dying." This last part came out as a whisper. "I just get so angry that I really can't give her a chance."

Star leaned over and put a hand on his arm and asked, "But will you still try? Will you try to at least be nice to her for me? You don't have to trust her or be close friends with her but will you try and be nice to her?"

Rowen put laid his hand over her hand and nodded.

"Good," Star went on, "now we can move on to more important things like you helping me with my homework, my genius friend. Which now that I think about it is still inside, in my room. Opps!" Star exclaimed hitting her forehead lightly with the heel of her hand. "Can you get it for me, Ro?" She asked with a grimace.

Laughing quietly to himself he replied in her mind, "_You are so forgetful sometimes, I swear that sometimes you need a professional sitter."_

"Hey!! That's not nice!" Star exclaimed out loud as he walked through the door still laughing. As he disappeared into the house, Meg came around the corner asking what did he say?

After Star told her, Meg replied, "He is funny, I'll give him that. But I still don't like him."

"Meg, I have talked with him, he should be nicer to you, he said he would." Star insisted.

"Star," Meg said with a bitter smile, "That is not the only reason that I don't like him."

"What do you mean?"

But before Meg could reply Rowen came back through the doorway carrying Star's backpack. "Hi, Meg." He said stiffly.

"You also have good timing but even then…" Meg trailed off as she walked into the house.

Rowen sent a confused look over to Star who just shrugged and asked which subject Rowen wanted to start with first.

* * *

By the time the day that school started Star was almost completely back to normal and looking forward to seeing some of her other friends and also the outside of her house and backyard. She woke up a couple minutes before her alarm clock went off and jumped out of bed, and went to her sister's room already for the pounce to wake her up. But she was already awake and sitting up in bed. Star smiled at her sister as she walked out of the room and muttered, "Curses, foiled again." but then brightened at the thought that she would be at least able to wake up Rowen, who most likely would be fun to wake up. 

Leaving Meg in the doorway of Rowen's apartment, Star skipped to the door of his bedroom and knocked loudly on his door, calling at him to wake up and get ready for school. Where on the other side of the door, Rowen was lying on his bed already dressed and ready for school, smiling at all the threats Star was yelling through the door.

* * *

Author's note- 

Thanks for reading this story. I have finally reached an ending. As I was thinking up this story I always wondered where it should end. I have several small stories after this that are bouncing in my head but when I reached this point, I thought that is would be a good way to end it. Hopefully you guys agree.

Thanks for reading it and Please Review it.


End file.
